A present for the sadist
by Lusitania
Summary: Aizen is bored in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra entertains him by bringing him the best present in the world: Hitsugaya Toushirou. What things does the sadist have for the boy? Will he survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

**Summary:** Aizen is bored in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra entertains him by bringing him the best present in the world--Hitsugaya Touhirou. What things does the sadist have in store for the boy? Would he be able to survive it?

Here is my second fic. Enjoy!!!

**A present for the sadist**

Aizen Sousuke sat on his throne with a bored expression. He was looking for something to do. They've acquired Inoue Orihime but in truth, he really holds no interest in the girl. Zaera Polo Grantz was the one who's interested in the orange haired woman.

"What's wrong, Aizen-sama" the monotone voice of Ulquiorra reached his ears.

"I'm bored…isn't that obvious?" he replied looking at his most trusted Espada.

"My deepest apologies Aizen-sama"

"Don't be sorry. There's no way you could do anything about it anyway"

Ulquiorra has a second opinion about that statement. He believes he knows what his master needs. He remembered when he reported to Aizen about Hitsugaya being in the real world. The sadist's eyes suddenly glittered but disappeared when he said that Orihime is now captured and needs to be attended to.

"Aizen-sama, may I please have some permission to go to soul society"

"Why?" Aizen is quite confused at his subordinate's sudden bold request.

"There's something I wish to get. I promise, you'll like it" a sadistic grin crept across the espada's face.

"Okay" Aizen gave his approval. The espada simply bowed and went to soul society.

­­­­­

Hitsugaya was doing his paperwork when he heard a deafening bang. He quickly dashed out of his office as he sensed Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

"I thought you'd come" Ulquiorra's grin widened.

"Ulquiorra….what are you doing here?" the boy hissed pulling out Hyourinmaru

The espada simply smiled and disappeared. He reappeared behind the 10th division captain. The boy jumped out of the line of fire. He brought his hand upon the back of his neck as he felt a small sting. His vision then blurred and started to sway.

"Bastard!!! What did you inject me with?"

Ulquiorra smiled even more as the success of his operation was confirmed. Now all he has to do is wait for the boy to collapse.

"I injected you with a considerable a mount of morphine sulfate. In about ten seconds, you will loose consciousness"

Hitsugaya tried to fight off the drug but he felt his body suddenly become heavy and without warning, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Aizen-sama, I've returned with a gift for you" Ulquiorra walked towards his superior, dropping the body of his captive to the floor.

Aizen immediately became interested as the identity of the body registered in his mind.

"Arigatou, Ulquiorra" he said sadistically as he walked over to the unconscious figure below him. Thoughts of the things he would do to the boy flooded his mind.

To be continued

This is actually an experimental fic and is intended to be posted **before** my fic named One more chance. Unfortunately, I lost the original copy so I had to make this my second fic.

Anyway, for my fellow authors, if you recieved an anonymous review with a name Lucifer and a matching e-mail address then that's me!!!

So...how was it? Good? Or bad?


	2. Chapter 2

**A present for the sadist II**

Hitsugaya woke up with a headache. He tried to bring his hand to his head but found he couldn't. He found out that his hands were bound together in a large, steel table by shackles that seal one's reiatsu. The same can be said to his feet only it was bound far apart from each other. The table to which he is bound has oil spread over its surfaces. Below it is a somewhat chamber looking contraption used to store some things inside.

"You awake?" an all too familiar voice reached his ears. His head shot up to the direction of where the voice is only to see Aizen smiling maniacally, holding a lighter, a can of gas and firewood.

"Aizen?! What do you want from me? What do you plan on doing to me?" The boy demanded trying hard not to let his fear mix with his tone.

Aizen simply walked over to the boy, put the firewood at the contraption below the table, poured gas over it and set it ablaze. He then took out a knife and cut the helpless boy's clothes so that only his boxers remain.

"BASTARD!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!!!!" the boy yelled and struggled to break free of the shackles but to no avail.

Aizen stared at Hitsugaya's toned sculpture. He's quite surprised that a boy like this could have such a toned chest and abs. This only motivated him to go further. He thought that the boy is absolutely adorable, adorable to the point that it became the reason for his own downfall.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I never thought your body is well built. That means that you don't rely on reiatsu alone when fighting. Good for you" That said, the sadist started to draw upon the pitiful boy's bare chest with the dagger a symbol.

Hitsugaya hissed and arched his chest high up as he tried his best not to scream. He knows that Aizen would feed upon his pain.

"Destructive art 91: Hell fire" Aizen whispered as he looked at the symbol he drew glow. This time, Hitsugaya screamed in pure agony as the symbol burned not his skin but his insides. He also tried to shift his position as the steel table start to conduct heat coming from the flame below.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!...STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!... MAKE IT STOP!!!...PLEASE…MAKE IT STOP!!!!" Hitsugaya yelled, cried and begged as he struggled and squirmed to try and break free.

The boy squirmed and tried his hardest to shift to a position where it won't hurt but to no avail. He could feel his internal organs being burned and his muscles tighten and contract as if someone is squeezing it to its limits.

"It won't stop unless you ask nicely" Aizen replied with a sadistic tone. The reaction he got from the boy was more than he expected. "Ask nicely and calmly…no yells and no struggles" he added adding power to the kidou making it 10 times more painful for the boy. He observed how the veins pop out of the boy's entire body suggesting the muscles being contracted creating pain beyond tolerance. The toned muscles of the captive became more and more definite as they hardened and contracted in a futile attempt to relieve the pain brought about by the burning organs they protect.

"BASTARD!!!!" the boy retorted.

"Fine, have it your way" the sadist increased the kidou once more making it around 100 times more painful than the first increase.

The boy hissed desperately trying to prevent himself from yelling, tears fell out of his eyes as he accepted defeat and surrendered to Aizen's desire. "Stop it…please stop it….I'm begging you…please…" Hitsugaya begged. "…Have mercy" he added with a whisper.

Aizen smiled, more than satisfied with the pitiful boy's beg. He is quite astonished as he took note on how he went from a bored-to-death-corpse to a blissful-happy-go-lucky-child just because of the boy. He knows that no one would provide more entertainment than this silver haired child.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, tried his best to get out of the table. The heat from the fire being conducted by the steel table coupled with oil is really starting to literally cook his back. He can't believe he just went from a prideful-captain to a begging-figure. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as hopelessness start to engulf his entire self.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" the boy's scream could be heard throughout the whole palace as Aizen start to violently hit his left leg with a spike ball.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!….STOP IT!!!" Hitsugaya could hear his bones crack and break under the force of the impacts

"Ask nicely" Aizen is enjoying himself as he watched the leg go limp. He then moved to his victim's right arm and did the same.

Once more, the boy tried not to scream to make a statement free of yells. "Stop….it hurts….please stop it"

"No way. What will I gain if I stop?" Aizen's craving to torture the boy is growing every second. He knows that he won't be able to this every time due to some business with his espada. But he plans to torture the boy every minute. His desire to see the boy tremble, beg, cry and break is starting to overwhelm him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!" Hitsugaya is now getting really desperate

"Your not gonna make me stop with that attitude, boy" Aizen is now drooling as more and more sadistic ideas flooded his mind.

Tears now fell like water falls on Hitsugaya's cheeks. "Stop…please stop….I'll do anything you want….anything just please stop" he finally gave in to Aizen's desire.

A more sadistic grin crept across Aizen's face as things he could do to his new toy flooded his mind once more.

'_No Aizen!!! He's no longer a toy'_ he told himself as he stopped hitting the boy and backed away a few inches to see his handy work _'he's now a slave…__**your**__ slave'_. He's actually satisfied with his workmanship. The sadist especially likes the sight of the boy's battered and wounded chest. The torn flesh, burned back (although he can't see it, it is evident because of the tell tale marks by his slave's sides), broken and wounded left leg and right arm and of course, the boy's face filled with pain, agony, anguish, sorrow, despair, desperation and fear.

"Excellent" Aizen whispered, malice laced in his voice. He then dove down and licked the tears off the boy's face. "From now on, you are mine and mine alone. You are my personal slave. You will obey each and every single one of my command. You'll refer to me as 'Aizen-sama'". He whispered in the now helpless boy's ear "you are my pet, my toy and my slave got that? And you will act like one understand?"

Hitsugaya gave a weak and shaky nod. A nod filled with pure fear and panic. The sadist smiled and left the room leaving the boy to sob in his own grief. _'somebody………anybody…………………please……help me'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I won any of its characters

Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!!!

**A present for the sadist III**

Hitsugaya was released from the binds that tied him from the table. He still wore the shackles that seal his reiatsu. He was actually kind of glad the moment he rose from the table since it burned practically 95 of his back. He's now wearing not his boxers but a brown, tattered, dirty cloth that is tied to one side of his waist and go around 2 inches above his knee. It's not only used to cover him but the boy sees it as a symbol that he is now the slave of his most hated person. He no longer has freedom, no rights, no pride, no dignity, no nothing—Aizen took it away from him. In fact, the only thing Hitsugaya has right now is his life and virginity. The collar that is tied to his neck with the initial's 'AP' (Aizen's property) is yet another sign that the sadist owns him.

Aizen is quite satisfied as he looked at the boy from head to toe. His slave is clearly trembling. With the boy's head lowered, knees bent, it's almost as if he is a god. And in a way, that is exactly the reason why he turned the boy into a slave—for him to feel like a god.

The sadist stood up and walked to where the boy is kneeling/bowing. It is clear to Aizen that the closer he goes, the more nervous and scared the boy becomes. The trembling intensified as he brought his hand upon the boy's face and forced it upwards so they are eye to eye. Aizen smiled sadistically.

"What do you call me?" he started

"Aizen-sama" the way the words came out, it's as if it is the worst curse in history.

"What will you do?"

"Obey every single one of your command" the boy felt like his gut is going to explode. His pride and dignity completely shattered into a million pieces.

"That's a good boy" Aizen smiled, satisfied with the exchange. "Now, I want you to kiss my feet"

Hitsugaya gulped at that request. He's already sank as low as mud. If he obeys, he'll sink lower than that. But he has no choice, he has to obey or else he'll be punished.

The helpless captain gulped once more, lowered his head and kissed the foot of his owner.

Aizen's grin widened as he felt the boy's lips touch his foot.

"Okay, now, I want you to fetch me a glass of wine"

The boy nodded and stood up to do as he was told. He walked limply to the kitchen where he took a goblet and poured wine into it. As he was walking back to the 'throne room', Wonderwice (who said he's 'playing catch' with Noitora) accidentally bumped into him. The young espada simply sped off. Hitsugaya was lucky enough to catch the glass before it collided with the ground but was unlucky enough when a furious Noitora bumped into him. This time, he wasn't so lucky as the goblet broke into pieces spilling the red liquid.

Aizen heard the shattering of glass and went there to investigate. There he saw Hitsugaya frantically picking up the pieces. He didn't actually mind the broken goblet but he did want to see the boy tremble again. In line with this desire, he took his zanpakutou's scabbard and headed for the boy.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in fear and horror as he saw Aizen approaching him with a scabbard. He backed away a few inches until he hit a wall. His eyes never leaving the weapon.

"tch, tch, tch, you broke one of my goblets" Aizen feigned anger.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I-I'll clean it up" the boy stuttered, fear overwhelming his whole body as it started shake tremendously.

"It's not the mess, it's the goblet" Aizen tried his hardest to not let his pleasure mix with his tone.

"P-p-please I-I-I didn't mean--" he was cut of as the scabbard collided with his head. Immediately, the boy brought his hands to cover his head and curled up into a ball as the scabbard hit his burned back again and again and again.

"STOP PLEASE!!!! IT HURTS!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! **HAVE MERCY!!!!!**" tears flowed freely down the boy's cheeks as the scabbard inflicted deep, excruciating wounds on the fragile, burned and tender skin of his back. One strike hit an extremely tender wounded part that it created a new injury—blood spattered across the wall as the poor boy was hit over and over and over again.

"No way. You broke my favorite goblet. That's not gonna go unpunished you know" pleasure is now starting to overwhelm Aizen. He stopped after about a dozen hits to look at the boy curled up into a trembling ball, scared, frightened, broken.

The sadist smiled as a new idea came into his pleasure filled mind. He kneeled down and whispered in the boy's ears. "If you don't wanna be punished again, then come to my room tonight by 9:00 pm okay?"

The boy saw nothing wrong with going to the room of his 'master' so he nodded. After all, he is very desperate and his mind is filled with too much terror that it will jump to any opportunities it sees to escape the torture.

The sadist smiled at the boy's answer and left, grinning like a maniac. He'll be pleasured by the boy tonight…

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

This is chapter IV and the last chapter. Enjoy!!!

**A present for the sadist IV**

Hitsugaya stood still as the door of his owner loomed over him. He gulped and opened the door.

Aizen was there waiting for his dog to enter. The moment he saw the silver haired boy, he immediately pounced on him knocking the boy in the process.

Hitsugaya woke up in a haze. He tried to remember what happened only to regret it as he realized that he was tied to a bed. Aizen's bed.

"What is this?" fear building inside him again as he noticed that he no longer wore the brown cloth by his waist so he is now BARE naked. His trembling intensified and his eyes widened as he saw Aizen walking towards him wearing nothing more than a bath robe.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good" Aizen's grin is now very visible. The sadist moved himself on top of his prisoner and dropped his bathrobe onto the floor revealing his bare naked form.

Hitsugaya is now struggling to break free as his dread filled mind registered what's about to happen.

Aizen lowered his head and started to kiss the struggling boy by the neck moving slowly down to his chest as he sucked in the boy's nipples.

Hitsugaya's struggling became more and more intense as he became more and more desperate. "Aizen-sama…please…don't do this" he begged

Aizen ignored his slave's plead as he licked the battered chest of the boy, tasting the blood secreted by the wound he himself inflicted. He then moved down kissing the boy's abdomen and licking the injuries he himself put there. After that, he stopped and looked at the boy in the eye with a sadistic grin.

Hitsugaya saw the malice in Aizen's eyes and started violently thrashing out and about. "Aizen please, I'm begging you don--" he was cut off as the sadist covered his mouth with his hand

Without warning Aizen thrust himself inside the boy. Hitsugaya immediately became animated and started to thrash more violently. His screams of pain are muffled by the hand that covered his mouth.

Seeing the boy's reaction motivated the sadist to move further as he violently moved to and fro faster, faster and faster until blood leaked out of the boy and stained his hips and the blanket on the bed. Pleasure filled his mind. The rhythmical to and fro motion stopped and was replaced by in-in-in motion trying desperately to go in further despite the knowledge that there is no space left. Aizen then used his other hand to cover Hitsugaya's nose depriving the boy of oxygen.

'_Why is he doing this? Why did I agree to this? I can't breathe! __**I CAN'T BREATHE!!!"**_ Hitsugaya is now panicking. Just then, Aizen withdrew, shifted his position and thrust his shaft inside the boy's mouth. There, he released a part of himself.

"Swallow it" the sadist commanded. Hitsugaya simply replied with pleading eyes and a trembling form beseeching mercy from his owner. "SWALLOW IT!!!" the sadist is now getting impatient. The boy simply closed his eyes as more and more tears fell down his cheeks. He then swallowed the white liquid which came from the sadist. After that, he lost consciousness because of the lack of oxygen and pain not only from his newly acquired wound but from what the sadist did to him.

Aizen watched the boy 'sleep'. He smirked as he took note of the boy's blood stained hips and anguish filled face. He then opened a dimensional rip and threw the boy back to soul society. He no longer needed to be entertained. He's quite satisfied now.

Hitsugaya woke up only to find himself in the middle of the soul society forest reserve section with a blanket over him. He desperately tried to remember what happened only to regret it. The boy desperately curled up into a ball wrapping the blanket around him.

'_Why did I let him do it to me? Why did he do it? I did everything he told me. I-I-I--' _Hitaugaya was unable to finish his thoughts as grief overwhelmed both his body and mind.

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

I laid there for god knows how long. I was trembling, shaking, crying…sobbing. I don't know what to do. Should I commit suicide? Should I continue living and get back at him? I-I-I feel so alone. I want to go home. I want to get out of this nightmare.

I sobbed more and more as the things that happened last night repeated over and over again in my head. His smile, I can remember it—it was filled with malice and lust. How could I have not noticed it? His eyes reflected nothing but terrible and horrific things to do to me.

My trembling became more and more intense. What's happening to me? SOMEBODY, ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!

Normal P.O.V.

The boy stayed like that for nearly two days. Covered in his own grief, tortured by his own memories…crying…sobbing. He's tortured, used, enslaved, raped…..BROKEN! Aizen certainly succeeded in getting what he wanted.

By the third day, the injuries he acquired took its toll and infection started to settle in.

By the fourth day, the infection induced a fever. An extremely high fever. Hitsugaya's head started to throb and his world started to spin.

By the fifth day, he was discovered and immediately sent to the fourth division. The nightmare is over. But the scars still remain and will remain forever until a special someone heals it...

end

Well? What do you guys think? Good? Or bad? please review!!!


End file.
